criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vinyl Scratch
Vinyl Scratch '''is the third case of Fluxford. It takes place in the entertaining and neon district of Partying Portico. Plot In the nightclub, Damien and the Player investigate a murder that occurred in a nightclub. The duo discover the body of DJ Karina Kisstal, a vinyl record in her neck. In the first chapter, the Player suspected three people: nightclubber Skylar Baynes, nightclub owner Tristan Ponce, and goth anarchist Mallory Muerte-Oscura. It was also discovered that the killer collects vinyl and uses a humidifier. At the end of the first chapter, the two were informed about a pasttime the victim had and did while she wasn't turning tables: motorcycle racing. In the second chapter, Damien and the Player check out a garage where the victim's motorcycle was. In the second chapter, two more people are suspected of the murder: motorcycle racer Sonata Moon and male stripper Jordan Miami. It is also known that the killer knows electronics. At the end of the third chapter, there was a call of a disturbance at the nightclub. In the third chapter, Damien and the Player resolve a dispute between nightclubber Skylar Baynes and nightclub owner Tristan Ponce about Baynes' overdue bill. After getting that resolved, the duo continue to build up evidence until eventually arresting motorcycle driver Sonata Moon for the murder. Sonata and Karina were best friends when they were kids, and were planning on being athletes together. Sonata and Karina were messing around in the locker room, she blatantly threw a pipe, breaking her leg. Instead of fessing up, she said that she tripped and broke her accident. Ruining both girls' dreams of becoming an athlete, Karina nonchalantly became a DJ while Sonata became a motorcycle driver, barely moving her leg. She wanted revenge. Sonata was sentenced to 35 years in prison. After the trial, nightclub owner Tristan needs The Player's help hiring a new DJ. He asks for the Player to recover a number that she used as a back-up in case she called in sick. The Player finds a number belonging an earlier suspect Penelope Arlew. She happily accepts the new job. Elycia also has suspicions on one person; Mallory Muerte-Oscura. After finding a laptop filled with information on various tourists met in previous cases, they find out that she is going to an arcade event. The duo head there. Summary '''Victim * Karina Kisstal (found with a vinyl record in her neck) Murder Weapon * Vinyl Record Killer * Sonata Moon Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses humidifiers. *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has piercings. Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects vinyl. *This suspect uses humidifiers. *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects vinyl. *This suspect uses humidifiers. *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has piercings. Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects vinyl. *This suspect uses humidifiers. *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has piercings. Suspect's Profile *This suspect collects vinyl. *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer collects vinyl. *The killer uses humidifiers. *The killer knows electronics. *The killer has piercings. *The killer's blood type is B-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Nightclub. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Certificate) * Examine Faded Note. (New Suspect: Skylar Baynes) * Ask Skylar about her request to the victim. (Victim Revealed: Karina Kisstal) * Examine Certificate. (New Suspect: Tristan Ponce) * Learn about what the victim did from her boss. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Booth) * Investigate Victim's Booth. (New Suspect: Scratched Humidifier, Graffiti) * Examine Graffiti. (New Suspect: Mallory Muerte-Oscura) * Ask Mallory about her hatred towards the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer collects vinyl.) * Analyze Scratched Humidifier. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer uses humidifiers.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Motorcycle Garage. (Clues: Betting Ticket, Faded Newspaper) * Examine Betting Ticket. (New Suspect: Sonata Moon) * Learn about Sonata's rivalry with the victim. (Result: Sonata collects vinyl) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Mallory's Sister) * Learn what the victim did to Mallory's sister. (Result: Mallory collects vinyl and uses humidifiers) (New Crime Scene: Neon Desk) * Investigate Neon Desk. (Clues: Calling Card, Bomb) * Examine Bomb. (Result: Defused Bomb) * Examine Calling Card. (New Suspect: Jordan Miami) * Ask Jordan about what he did for the victim. (Result: Jordan collects vinyl, Tristan collects vinyl and uses humidifiers) Chapter 3 * Learn why Tristan is arguing with Skylar. (Result: Skylar uses humidifiers and knows electronics, Tristan knows electronics) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Motorcycle) * Investigate Victim's Motorcycle. (Clues: Bomb Blueprints, Prized Pipe, Bloody Bunny Ears) * Examine Bomb Blueprints. (Result: Mallory's Name) * Talk to Mallory about making the bomb. (Result: Mallory knows electronics). * Examine Prized Pipe. (Result: Sonata's Hair) * Learn about the pipe from Sonata. (Result: Sonata uses humidifiers and knows electronics.) * Examine Bloody Bunny Ears. (Result: Jordan's Blood) * Ask Jordan if the victim abused him. (Result: Jordan knows electronics.) * Investigate Turntable. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Result: Vinyl Case, Bloody Pick) * Examine Vinyl Case. (Result: Substance) * Examine Bloody Pick. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Substance. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has a piercing.) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is B-.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Tourist Trapped (3/5). Tourist Trapped (3/5) * See what Tristan wants. (Reward: x 20,000) * Examine Black Desk. (Result: Faded Number) * Examine Faded Number. (Result: Number) * Analyze Number. (Result: Penelope's Number) * Tell Penelope the good news. (Reward: x Bartender / Waitress Outfit) * Learn about Elycia's new lead. * Investigate Nightclub. (Result: Laptop) * Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (Result: Mallory's Information) * Investigate Motorcycle Garage. (Result: Mallory's Key) * Examine Mallory's Key. (Result: Arcade Key) (Reward: x Burger) * Move on to a new case now! Category:PartyingPortico